Enjoy the silence
by Corneille Zero
Summary: Fleur tiene más miedo que nunca. Se ha enamorado en la peor circunstancia, de la peor forma y del más impredecible hombre.


**Disclaimer: **el potterverse es de J.K. Rowling, como ya sabéis.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Primer Bill/Fleur, primera vez que participo en un reto, y primera vez en mucho tiempo que escribo FanFiction. No sed buenos conmigo y criticad lo que consideréis prudente._

_Cabe mencionar que la inspiración para este FanFic se la adjudico a la canción con el mismo título que él. Es de Depeche mode, por si no la habéis escuchado antes y tenéis ganas de hacerlo._

* * *

**_Enjoy the silence_**

_"Feelings are intense, words are trivial. Pleasures remain, so does the pain. Words are meaningless, and forgettable._

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms. Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm" Enjoy the silence, Depeche Mode._

Lo que siente es parecido a lo que le agobiaba cada vez que una prueba terminaba en el Torneo, porque seguía otra y sabía que cada vez sería peor. Sucede lo mismo ahora. Cuando uno escucha la radio mágica, ve el Profeta o mira fijamente a los ojos de las personas y lee su propio miedo, se sabe que las cosas van cada vez peor para quien no está de _su lado. _Del lado del Señor Tenebroso.

Abre la puerta con un movimiento de varita. El conjuro no le sale. Pronuncia _alohomora _con la determinación que recaba luego de tragar saliva con pesadez. La puerta ya está abierta, esperando a que la rubia atraviese el umbral y se encuentre con él.

Nunca ha tenido más miedo en toda su vida.

Se sienta en las escaleras, coloca su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y cierra los ojos. Intenta calmarse, alentar el latido de su corazón, pero es imposible. Imagina sus ojos azules, preciosos, con dolor y miedo. Imagina su boca diciendo palabras impuestas, produciendo sonidos que solo presagian devastación; sus puños cerrados y su voz seca y áspera, como nunca la ha escuchado. En esa imagen Bill parece más viejo que nunca, tiene una expresión tan dura que parece que le duele solo el hacerla.

El gris del día le recuerda a su humor. Una gota de lluvia cae en su cabeza. No le importa que el aguacero haya comenzado y parezca que el cielo se cae, sabe que todo es mejor que estar ahí, frente a él, que hacer realidad eso en lo que está pensando. _Sabe que pasará. _Bill se comporta extraño desde hace semanas, como si estar con ella fuese un error, como si los tiempos no ameritaran otra cosa distinta a la tristeza y el desasosiego que se ha convertido en partícipe de la monotonía de la vida de la gente que ve pasar por las calles.

La separación es inminente para Bill. Fleur lo sabe. Lo presiente y lo odia por ser como es. Y, paradójicamente, siente cierta admiración por sus principios, su moralidad tan sujeta a pensar en los demás antes que en él.

Le odia de nuevo. Y a la vez le admira porque ella no podría ser así. Es demasiado egoísta, demasiado cobarde, está demasiado enamorada como para hacerlo.

La lluvia golpea fuerte la calle casi desierta. Fleur siente humedad en todo su ser ahora que ha salido de su ensimismamiento y atraviesa el umbral de la puerta, escurriendo de pies a cabeza.

Él la está esperando con una copa de vino en mano, sentado en uno de los dos sillones que hay en su pequeño salón. La mira con una expresión que Fleur prefiere no analizar a fondo. Alcanza a notar los óvalos negros alrededor de sus ojos y escucha la profunda seriedad de su voz saludándola.

Ella corresponde el saludo y se encamina a él con un paso más rápido de lo que pudiese haber esperado el hombre pelirrojo. Le besa con brusquedad, metiendo su lengua en su boca, saboreando el que puede significar su último beso. Es increíble lo mucho que se puede disfrutar algo cuando se está consciente de que se va a agotar pronto. Bill acaricia su espalda y la pega a él, mojando la ajustada túnica que trae puesta.

-Quítate esa ropa. Te puedes enfermar. –Lo dice como una orden que debe ser obedecida al pie de la letra en medio de una guerra, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Fleur se despoja primero de su suéter azul cielo, deja que Bill haga el resto.

Él suele tratarla como si se fuera a romper, pero esta vez no. Fleur no lo deja. Está cansada de parecer débil, de ser una damisela en apuros ante sus ojos. Quiere demostrar que no necesita ser protegida, que puede ser una contrincante fuerte. Que lo necesita, pero a él. No a su protección, no a su delicadeza ni a su ternura, solo a él. Su tacto, su fuerza, su aroma.

Sus lenguas se funden en un juego en el que ella parece estar ganando, posee su boca y la explora con sensualidad, como si quisiera recordarla después de todo.

No es un beso para recordar, es más bien imposible de olvidar.

Se acarician, se tocan, se funden durante minutos que no son lo suficientemente largos para una vida. Fleur no está segura de lo que sucede, simplemente _hace_. Por primera vez en toda su vida, se deja llevar.

Todo termina en una explosión que parece sacudir al mundo. Gritos, gemidos, palabras, todo es trivial comparado con las sensaciones que a ambos los poseen. _Todo ellos son emociones._

Fleur cierra los ojos e intenta guardarlo todo en un rincón especial de su mente, donde ha guardado los recuerdos más especiales de toda su vida. Ahí parece no caber, ha sido demasiado grande todo. Hace un espacio en otro rincón de su mente; en el rincón de Bill.

Siente una manta posarse sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Siente el cuerpo de su novio posarse al lado del de ella, tirado sobre la alfombra roja. Siente su brazo sobre su pecho. Abre los ojos con lentitud, de nuevo queriendo alargar el momento, y ve los suyos con más miedo que nunca. Probablemente él esté arrepentido de lo que acaba de pasar, o probablemente lo vio como una despedida. No sabe qué alternativa duele más.

Pero lo único que ve cuando posa sus ojos azules en él, es amor. No sabe qué otra cosa podría haber. No la mira con ternura, como siempre; ni con deseo, como suele suceder luego de hacer el amor por primera vez en la tarde. Es amor. Así, resumido en una palabra simple. Simple pero con miles de conjeturas que hacen que su estómago se vuelva pequeño y un calorcillo se propague desde su pecho hasta lo más recóndito de su ser.

La habitación está en total silencio y ya no pueden verse más el rostro. Fleur enciende una vela sobre la mesilla de centro –que está a su lado- haciendo un ademán con la mano…

¿Ha tenido un paro cardiaco? ¿Está ahora muerta o soñando?

La mirada de amor no es lo único que encuentra cuando la tenue luz de la vela ilumina el pequeño y rústico lugar. Hay un anillo frente a su rostro, en la mano de Bill, en una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul. Tiene un zafiro justo en el centro, y es de oro.

Él, sin embargo, no dice absolutamente nada. Está sonriendo, pero es una sonrisa que no eclipsa a la seriedad que su gesto transmite. Fleur se pregunta dónde está el chico dudoso de toda la semana, dónde está el Bill que le anunciaba que la relación no podía continuar en esos tiempos tan oscuros.

Probablemente en su imaginación, como siempre ha estado.

Fleur siempre ha soñado con un príncipe vestido con una hermosa túnica de gala negra, regalándole una rosa y recitándole un poema de amor como propuesta de matrimonio. Nunca le ha gustado el silencio porque siempre le ha parecido que había algo que decir en cualquier momento, y jamás creyó que la realidad pudiera superar a los sueños.

Pero esa tarde ningún príncipe le pidió matrimonio, ni tenía una rosa o ropa siquiera, no habló tampoco.

Le pidió matrimonio un Weasley, desnudo y con tan solo un anillo en mano, con el silencio como único adorno de la habitación. Aquella tarde fue solo el hombre al que ama, con una promesa eterna y sin palabras, porque cuando los sentimientos ebullen y llenan la habitación, todo lo demás es trivial, olvidable, sin significado.

Tomó el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular. Acarició la mejilla de Bill y selló el pacto con un beso calmado, disfrutando el silencio, el tacto de la inmaculada mejilla del hombre al que ama y pensando que la realidad a veces sí puede ser mejor que los sueños.


End file.
